


In The Dark

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I was crying when I created this, I was driving when I imagined this, Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: This is my metapoetry inspired by the Twenty One Pilots song Hometown (Blurryface).





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I write these pieces, I metaphorically but also literally put my ear to a song and listen for its soul. I cannot believe how beautiful the soul of this song is. I was incredibly and intensely moved by the experience and feel privileged to experience it. I hope I do it justice.

A cold cloak of night is draped over this space,  
Blackened, with barely a silhouette to see.  
But crickets gift a reassuring coo,  
And trees stand proudly on guard.

A man takes his place,  
Just a shadow, for now,  
Crouched amongst twigs,  
Underbrush at his knees.

The trees at his side,  
Firm trunks resolute,  
He waits, and  
Ironically observes,  
The unobservable,  
(For now).

He waits.

A smile grazes his lips,  
His own private joke,  
His own private joy,  
His own private show,  
Is about to begin.

He waits.

Black becomes blue.

A beam from above,  
Shines down.  
A spotlight,  
A floodlight,  
A searchlight,  
A stage for the magic has been set.

The man shivers,  
His goosebumps speak of the sacredness,  
And he makes no arguments,  
The beam shares its warmth.

The waiting is over,  
An angelic son is here.

  
Goosebumps leap for joy,  
And the man takes his feet.  
He's done this before,  
He reverently,  
Respectfully,  
Carefully,  
Moves to the light.

The angel turns his head.  
To look toward what he heard.

The man in the forest,  
No longer dark,  
His face lit alight,  
Eyes aglow,  
His smile reflecting the spark.

Light filling his being,  
He is glitter aflame,  
Tearing through limbs, back, chest and torso,  
Gratitude left in its wake.

The angel and man  
Exchange silent verse  
Thank you, oh thank you  
A nod to confirm  
Whole body radiates

Like that,  
The angel is gone,  
Blue faded to black,  
But the iridescent man, is a shadow no more,  
He beams lightness  
From heart  
Full to exploding  
Illuminating his way through the dark  
With glowing footsteps.

Before he leaves, the man turns to the trees,  
The forest,  
The all,  
And he bows,  
Sincerely,  
Reverently,  
Silently,  
Gratefully.

_Thank you._

The trail of sparkles follow him as he goes into the night.


End file.
